


Hold this for me, would you?

by Art_Ninja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander Colt has a few subtle things to say, Fanart, Gen, Rancor Battalion, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, so he says them like a proper Soldier, with his armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Ninja/pseuds/Art_Ninja
Summary: Sometimes the messages you don't realize you're sending turn out to be far more important than the ones you want to send.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Hold this for me, would you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suiting Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978815) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 




End file.
